


Aradianocchio

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pinocchio Fusion, Chatlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is the worst conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradianocchio

geminiCricket [GC] began trolling cricketVantas [CV]

 

GC: ii've got a new giig a2 2omethiing called a "conch2ciience".

GC: ii ba2iically ju2t follow thii2 mariionette around.

CV: SO YOU HOP AROUND ON A TINY STAGE?

GC: no, 2he'2 been goiing all over town. ii haven't even 2een one of tho2e liittle 2tage thiing2.

CV: THE PUPPETTEER IS JUST PRANCING ABOUT TOWN WITH THIS THING? GOG, WHAT AN ASSHOLE.

GC: there ii2n't a puppeteer! 2he can walk and talk under her own power.

GC: iit'2 2ome kiind of magiic or 2omethiing. ii don't know.

GC: anyway, that'2 not the poiint.

GC: the poiint ii2, 2he'2 got, ju2t, the _biigge2t_ horn2. you wouldn't beliieve iit.

GC: ii'm 2iittiing on top of her head riight now. they tower over me liike the taiil2 of two leviiathan2.

GC: 2exy leviiathan2.

CV: I COULD HAVE GONE MY WHOLE LIFE BLISFULLY UNAWARE OF YOUR BIZARE PUPPET FETISH, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND LAY THAT ALL OUT THERE.

GC: 2he'2 a mariionette, not a puppet.

GC: al2o, ii don't have a fetii2h.

GC: tru2t me, iif you could 2ee the2e thiing2, you'd 2pooge your2elf.

CV: PUPPET, MARIONETTE, WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?

GC: mariionette2 have 2triing2. puppet2 have hand2 2hoved up theiir a22e2.

GC: ii mean, 2he doe2n't have 2triing2 NOW.

CV: WHO EVEN MAKES ONE OF THOSE THINGS WITH PORNAGRAPHICALLY-LARGE HORNS? THINK OF THE IMPRESIONABLE LITTLE WIGGLERS WATCHING THE SHOW!

GC: actually, they 2tarted out normal-2iize. but they grow biigger each tiime 2he tell2 a liie.

GC: 2ome kiind of magiic. ii don't know.

CV: HOW MANY LIES HAS SHE BEEN TELLING?

GC: a2 many a2 ii can goad her iintwo.

CV: YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN *SO* MUCH TROUBLE.

GC: you're ju2t jealou2.

GC: now iif you'll excu2e me, we're headed off two plea2ure ii2land. thii2 ii2 goiing two be awe2ome.

 

geminiCricket [GC] ceased trolling cricketVantas [CV]

 

 

blueFeferi [BF] began trolling geminiCricket [GC]

 

BF: Sollux, you'd beta )(ave a R-E-EL good explanation for the t)(ings I've been )(erring! >38(

GC: fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Typing quirks are a pain in the ass.


End file.
